I Want You!
by Hayea98
Summary: It's BTS Fanfiction about Hopekook, Yoonmin, and JinV/TaeJin. Jungkook, Jimin, dan V yang menghadapi hari-hari mos di sekolah barunya, lalu bertemu para senior kejam yang akhirnya malah membuat mereka jatuh cinta pada para senior galaknya itu. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Sanggupkah mereka melewati mos mereka? Dan apakah para senior pujaan hati mereka akan membalas cinta mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**I Want You!**

 **Rate M+**

 **Genre :**

 **School, Romance, Little Humor**

 **Pemain :**

 **\- Jungkook**

 **\- JHope**

 **\- Rapmonster**

 **\- Jin**

 **\- Suga**

 **\- jimin**

 **\- V**

 **\- Luna Fx**

 **\- Tiffany SNSD**

 **Dan pemain lainnya akan menyusul di chapter berikutnya.**

 **It's BTS Fanfiction about Hopekook, Yoonmin, and JinV.**

Ini adalah Fanfict pertama Hayea, jadi selamat membaca dan jangan Lupa review di akhir. Hayea akan lanjutin cerita ini kalau respon kalian bagus dan tolong beri Hayea ide dan saran yang menarik ya. :)

 **CHAPTER 1**

Jungkook bangun dan duduk di tepi kasurnya dengan mata yang masih berat. Hari ini sungguh menyebalkan baginya karena hari ini merupakan hari pertama mos di sekolah barunya. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi ialah bahwa ia harus datang ke sekolah jam 4 pagi. Ia seharusnya masih bisa tidur sekarang, namun karena kekejaman para seniornya itu, ia sudah bangun jam 2.30 pagi ini.

Sang kakak yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh lucu sambil menyemangatinya.  
"Aigooo semangatlah Jungkook, cepatlah mandi nanti kau telat!" Ucap Luna pada adik bungsunya itu.  
"Aishh baiklah, kau cerewet sekali eonni. Apa eomma dan appa sudah bangun?" Tanya Jungkook.  
"Iya mereka sudah bangun. Dan hyakk! Jangan kau panggil aku cerewet, mengerti!" Balas Luna sambil mengambil bantal di sofa kamar Jungkook.  
"Hwehe ne arasooo eonni~" balas Jungkook yang langsung lari ke kamar mandi untuk menghindari lemparan bantal dari kakaknya.  
"Hufttt dasar bocah" ucap Luna keluar dari kamar Jungkook dengan kesal.

45 menit kemudian...

"Appa, Eomma, aku berangkat! Eonni cepatlah antar aku!" teriak Jungkook setelah selesai sarapan.  
"Ishhh kau ini bodoh ya? Kan aturannya tidak boleh diantar, kau harus berangkat sendiri, pakai sepedamu sana!" Ucap Luna frustasi pada Jungkook.  
"Ah iya aku lupa, baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkaaaatttt~. Oh iya dan aku tidak bodoh cerewettt~" balas Jungkook dan pergi dengan sepedanya.  
"Dasar kau Jeon Jungkook~!" Teriak Luna yang hanya di balas tawa Jungkook.  
-

Jungkook sampai di Universitas Art Busan tepat waktu. Ia berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah dengan ceria. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat dua dengan pita merah membuatnya tampak manis dan imut tentunya. Ia tersenyum dengan senyum khas bunnynya, namun di tengah keceriaannya itu, seorang senior datang menghancurkan mood bahagianya itu.

"Hyakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan? Semua orang berlari ke lapangan dan kau kenapa malah berjalan santai seperti itu hah?! Cepat ke lapangan!" Bentak Suga pada Jungkook. Jungkook ingin membalasnya, tapi daripada ia dihabisi para seniornya, lebih baik ia menurutinya lalu pergi berlari menuju lapangan.

Sesampainya di lapangan...

"Cepat berbaris yang rapih, jangan berisik, dan tundukan kepala kalian!" Teriak Rapmon dengan toa besar di tangannya. Setiap senior memegang toa ditangannya masing-masing.

Jungkook yang bosan, mengajak dua teman di sebelahnya untuk berkenalan dan berbincang.  
"Hei aku Jungkook"  
"Aku Jimin"  
"Aku V"  
"Senang bertemu kalian Jimin dan V" ucap Jungkook.  
"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Jungkook." balas Jimin dan V.  
"Senior itu menyebalkan sekali sih" ucap V sambi menunjuk ke arah Jin yang merupakan salah satu senior.  
"Iya memang tapi semuanya menyebalkan bagiku, terutama Si Kulit Putih itu" balas Jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah Suga yang merupakan senior juga.  
"Ah benar sekali, Si Kulit Putih itu tadi juga membuatku kesal, ia membuat moodku hancur seketika" lanjut Jungkook.  
"Aku hanya mencoba tersenyum ramah padanya, tapi aku malah dimarahi di depan gerbang" ucap Jimin.  
"Aku yang sudah untung tidak datang telat, dimarahi hanya karena aku berjalan menuju lapangan dan tidak berlari seperti yang lain" ucap Jungkook lalu menghela nafas.  
"Kalau kau V?" lanjut Jimin pada V.  
"Aku dimarahi hanya karena aku terpeleset dan hampir jatuh dihadapan senior Jin itu." balas V kesal.  
"Kenapa kau bisa terpeleset?!" tanya Jungkook penasaran.  
"Itu semua karena kulit pisang sialan, dan asal kalian tahu saja, yang membuang kulit pisang itu adalah Si Senior Rapmonster, menyebalkan sekali bukan?!" lanjut V makin kesal.  
"Benarkah? Wahahaha nasibmu sial sekali V, berarti diantara kita, kaulah yang paling sial" ucap Jimin yang tertawa bersama Jungkook dan langsung dibalas cubitan dari V.

Tiba-tiba...

"Apa-apaan kalian?!" teriak Rapmon di belakang ketiganya yang membuat mereka benar-benar terkejut.  
-

Ketiganya diam menunduk setelah ditarik paksa maju kedepan oleh Rapmon dan digabungkan bersama barisan siswa yang terlambat.

"Bagi kalian yang sudah melanggar aturan! Cepat lari 25 keliling lapangan! Sekarang!" teriak Jin yang sontak membuat semua siswa terlambat, serta Jimin, Jungkook, dan V berlari mengelilingi lapangan sesuai perintahnya.

Sedangkan siswa lainnya yang tidak dihukum, sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Jimin, V, dan Jungkook menyesal. Jika saja tadi mereka tidak ketahuan mengobrol, mereka pasti sudah dikelas dan tidak dihukum seperti ini.

"Ah sial gara-gara Si Senior Monster itu lagi" ucap V pada Jimin dan Jungkook  
"Dia memang ketua senior yang kejam" lanjut Jungkook.  
"Kita harus melawannya! Pasti akan menyenangkan bukan? Tidak asik jika kita hanya menurut seperti anak-anak lainnya, benarkan?" ucap Jimin semangat.  
"Kau benar sekali, aku juga lelah begini terus" balas V.  
"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan, ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang keren dan hebat bagi kita" lanjut Jungkook antusias.  
"Baiklah ayooo!" ucap Jimin.  
"Hitungan ketiga kita lari kearah manapun, ke seluruh penjuru sekolah ini dan jangan sampai mudah tertangkap para senior ok! Hari ini mari kita menjadi buronan mereka! Setuju?!" ucap V sangat semangat.  
"Setuju~" balas Jungkook dan Jimin bersamaan.

1.., 2.., 3!. Jimin, V, dan Jungkook berlari berlawanan arah dari lapangan memulai permainan mereka. Para senior yang melihatnya sontak langsung berteriak dan mengejar ketiganya.

"Dasar para pemberontak! Kembali kalian!" teriak Suga dengan toanya sangat keras.  
"Hyak pabo! Aku bisa budek tahuuu!" teriak Jin tepat disebelahnya.  
"Mian Hyung hehe, mereka bagaimana?" ucap Suga terkekeh.  
"Aku akan mengejar si pita kuning (V), Suga kau si pita biru (Jimin), dan kau JHope kejar si pita merah (Jungkook). Mereka harus diberi pelajaran tambahan sepertinya." ucap Jin yang disetujui Rapmon si ketua.  
"Cepatlah, aku akan mengawasi siswa di lapangan" balas Rapmon. Jin dan Suga langsung pergi berlari, sedangkan JHope yang baru sampai hanya berjalan dan mendengus kesal.  
-

JHope yang baru saja sampai membawakan makanan pesanan mereka dari Supermarket dengan berjalan kaki, harus berlari mengejar salah satu siswa yang di hari pertama membuat masalah.

"Apa-apaan Jin Hyung itu, aku kan lelah habis berjalan cukup jauh membawakan pesanan mereka. Tapi malah disuruh-suruh lagi. Menyebalkan, lebih baik aku ke balkon saja tiduran" ucap JHope mulai berlari menuju balkon sekolah.

Jimin yang sedang bersembunyi di perpustakaan bertukaran pesan lewat bbm dengan V dan Jungkook. Begitu pula V yang berada di Lab Komputer dan Jungkook di Balkon Sekolah.

Jimin : Hei bagaimana keadaan kalian?:D  
V : Aku baik XD  
Jungkook : Aku juga baik :P  
Jimin : Aku di perpus, kalian dimana?  
Jungkook : Atap sekolah :D  
V : Lab Komputer :))  
V : Ada yang memasuki ruangan Lab Komputer, aku tidak tahu siapa? Apa itu kalian?  
Jimin : tidak bukan aku?  
Jungkook : aku juga bukan?  
Jimin : Berhati-hatilah!

Di Lab Komputer...

Suara langkah kaki memasuki pintu lab dan membuat V takut sekarang.  
"Siapa itu?" gumam V yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat ke tempat persembunyiannya. Tapi tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki itu menjauh. Lalu ia menghela nafas lega setelah terdengar suara pintu lab yang ditutup kembali.  
"Ahhh sepertinya tadi hanya penjaga sekolah" gumam V lega, lalu ia keluar dari bawah meja dan ingin mengiptip keadaan di luar lab. Namun...  
"Woaaaaa!?" teriak V melihat sosok Jin.

Jin ternyata berdiri di dekat pintu lab sekarang sambil menatap tajam kearahnya.  
"Ketahuan kau" ucap Jin dengan senyum evil.  
"Ah sial" balas V pasrah yang tidak bisa lari kali ini.  
-

V : aku tertangkap, semoga kalian tetap menjadi buronan. Jika bisa, tolong ambilkan hpku di ruang lab komputer, aku meninggalkannya di bawah meja paling belakang agar tidak dirampas para senior. Dahhh. :'(  
Jungkook : ah tidak!  
Jimin : Gawat!?  
Jungkook : Jimin kau masih buronkan?  
Jimin : iya masih. Kita harus bertahan ok!  
Jungkook : tentu saja! Fighting!

Di Balkon Sekolah...

"Bagaimana jika aku tertangkap juga?" gumam Jungkook cemas. "Ah sudahlah biarkan, aku tidak peduli" lanjutnya lalu menatap langit yang cerah sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba..., Krekkk..., seseorang membuka pintu balkon dan sontak membuat Jungkook kaget dan cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik ayunan yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Orang itu kembali menutup pintu balkon, menguncinya, lalu menyimpan kuncinya di kantung celananya. Apa?! Menguncinya?! Lalu bagaimana cara Jungkook kabur sekarang?! Itulah yang ada dipikiran Jungkook sekarang.

JHope duduk di ayunan yang ada di balkon sambil memainkan handphonenya.  
Jin : Ping!  
Jin : kau dimana? Aku sudah menangkap salah satu dari mereka di Lab Komputer.  
JHope : aku masih mencarinya, jadi jangan ganggu aku.

"Daripada aku mengelilingi seluruh sekolah mencari siswa itu, lebih baik aku tidur saja disini" ucap JHope lalu mematikan ponselnya.  
"Awww aduh sakit" belum sempat JHope memulai tidurnya, ia harus dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan kecil dari belakang ayunan. Ia menunda tidurnya dan bangkit untuk melihat siapa yang ada dibalik ayunan. Dan ia melihat siswa dengan pita merah yang harusnya ia kejar.

"Hmmmp rupanya kau disini ya" ucap JHope pada Jungkook. Jungkook yang masih merasa tangannya sakit karena digigit oleh seekor semut hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Jungkook hanya merasa takut pada si seniornya itu sekarang.  
"Berikan Handphonemu atau aku ambil dengan paksa!" ucap JHope datar.  
"Baiklah i-ini" balas Jungkook dengan terpaksa memberikan ponselnya.  
"Ohhh jadi yang satu lagi ada di perpustakaan" ucap JHope setelah membaca isi pesan di ponsel Jungkook.  
"Aku mohon jangan beritahu temanmu mengenai keberadaannya" pinta Jungkook memelas pada JHope yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya.  
"Hmmmph baiklah. Lagipula Suga pasti akan menemukannya, jadi itu urusannya. Sedangkan urusanku adalah menangkapmu dan sekarang aku tinggal menyerahkanmu pada ketua Rapmon, tapi... karena aku ingin istirahat sebentar disini, aku akan menunda waktu penyerahanmu, jadi lebih baik kau diam dan jangan berisik." ucap JHope lalu kembali duduk di ayunan, membaringkan tubuhnya dan tertidur. Sedangkan Jungkook dengan mulut terbukanya tidak percaya bahwa si seniornya itu yang bernama JHope malah tidur dan menyuruhnya diam. Dia akhirnya hanya diam karena dia memang tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang.  
-

Jimin : Hyak Jungkook kau masih buronkan?  
Jimin : Hyak jawablah!  
Jimin : Jungkookkk?!  
Jimin : Ping!

Jimin : Ping!

Jimin : Ping!

Jimin : Ping!

Jimin : Ping!

-TBC-

Okay itu dia karya Hayea, maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Please review, jangan jadi ghost and silent rider ya. XD Saran dan komentar kalian akan sangat Hayea hargai. Terimakasih~. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 IS COMING!**

 **I Want You!**

 **Rate M+**

 **Genre :**

 **School, Romance, Little Humor(maybe)**

 **Pemain :**

 **\- All Member BTS**

 **\- Luna Fx**

 **\- Tiffany SNSD**

 **Dan pemain lainnya akan menyusul di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Disclaimer, OOC, GS**

 **It's BTS Fanfiction about Hopekook, Yoonmin, and JinV. And maybe another couple. GS happen to Jungkook, Jimin, and V.**

 **Hanya sebuah cerita yang dibuat dari hasil imaginasi Hayea yang suka absurd. Hayea berharap banget nih kalian tidak kecewa dengan Hayea, jikalau ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan. Hayea cuman penulis amatir yang berharap kalian suka dengan karya Hayea ini. Please don't be basher and let's be friend. :'))**

 **Woaaa makasih ya yang udah ngoreksi kesalahan Hayea, Hayea lupa sebelum dipublish belum Hayea koreksi lagi. Jadinya banyak salah deh. Miannnn readers. Ini sudah Hayea perbaiki semampunya, kalau masih ada yang salah tolong kasih tau lagi ya. Love youuu!**

 **Thank you michaelchildhood, ayuya24, KhoerunNisa259, GitARMY. :'))**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin : Hyak Jungkook kau masih buronkan?

Jimin : Hyak jawablah!

Jimin : Jungkookkk?!

Jimin : Ping!

Jimin : Ping!

Jimin : Ping!

Jimin : Ping!

Jimin : Ping!

...

"Apa dia juga sudah tertangkap?" gumam Jimin bingung. "Oh iya sebaiknya aku mengambil ponsel V di ruang Lab. Komputer sekarang" lanjut Jimin lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan.  
-

"Ah bosannya!" gerutu Jungkook yang diam saja sejak tadi.

Tiba-tiba timbul pikiran jail Jungkook terhadap JHope. Ia mengambil spidol hitam di sakunya dan mulai berkarya.  
Berkarya?! Jungkook membuat karya seni di wajah JHope haha.

Dengan perlahan ia menggambari wajah JHope yang masih tertidur pulas sambil terus menahan tawa. Bulatan besar hitam di kedua matanya dan garis kerutan yang dibuat di muka JHope sangatlah sempurna, ditambah hiasan tompel besar hitam dipipinya, serta kumis hitam baplang yang digambar Jungkook dengan mahirnya.

"Pftttt. . . Selesai~" ucap Jungkook menyakui kembali spidolnya.  
"Huh makanya jangan remehkan aku senior JHope yang kejam! Akulah Jungkook, buronan kreatif, cantik dan paling imut~" ucap Jungkook sambil ber-aegyo ria dengan lucunya.

Tiba-tiba...  
"Hoammm. . . Nyenyaknya~" JHope bangun dari tidurnya. Jungkook sontak langsung kembali duduk cantik dan diam dengan muka datar.  
"Ayo cepat ikut aku ke lapangan! Menyusahkan saja kau! Hari pertama sudah ingin minta pelajaran tambahan." ucap JHope pada Jungkook. Jungkook lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat wajah JHope, dan. . .  
"Pftttt haha pfttt" Jungkook berusaha menahan tawanya karena karyanya kali ini luar biasa.  
"Hyak! Memangnya ada yang lucu hah?!" bentak JHope kesal.  
"Tidak senior, ayo jalan!" balas Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya lalu jalan mendahului JHope.  
"Kenapa jadi dia yang semangat jalan ke lapangan?" gumam JHope heran.  
-

Jimin berhasil mengambil ponsel V di ruang Lab. Komputer dengan aman.  
"Okey sekarang aku kemana ya? Aku tidak boleh sampai tertangkap" gumam Jimin sambil berpikir lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang Lab. Komputer.  
-

Jimin berjalan di koridor dengan berhati-hati, ia takut jika salah satu senior bisa saja berada tidak jauh darinya saat ini.  
-

Kini Suga bingung sedari tadi memutari sekolah mencari adik kelas perempuan yang bandel berpita biru a.k.a Jimin.

"Sial! Anak itu membuatku lelah begini" gerutu Suga frustasi mengacak rambutnya.  
"Tunggu! Itu?! Itu bukannya si pita biru!" ucap Suga terkejut. Suga ternyata sedang berjalan di ujung koridor sekarang.

Jimin yang tidak fokus melihat ke arah depan, terus saja menoleh kebelakang, khawatir jika seniornya mengikutinya dari belakang.

BRUKKK!? Jimin terjatuh menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Ishhh kalau jalan liat-liat... dong hehe?!" ucap Jimin yang awalnya ingin marah, tidak jadi karena ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah seniornya.  
"Hyak! Kau! Kau akan habis!" ucap Suga kejam lalu menarik tangan Jimin paksa ke lapangan.  
"Awww appo! Kau kasar sekali jadi laki-laki. Kau seharusnya memperlakukanku dengan lembut!" protes Jimin yang pergelangan tangannya kesakitan digenggam Suga erat.  
"Iya aku memang kasar. Memangnya kenapa?! Makanya kalau ingin diperlakukan dengan baik, kau juga harus berlaku baik!" bentak Suga menoleh dan menatap pada Jimin tajam.  
"Ganteng-ganteng kok galak sekali" gumam Jimin cemberut.  
-

"Heh! Kenapa kau seperti menahan tawa dari tadi?" tanya JHope heran melihat Jungkook menutupi mulutnya terus.  
"Tidak kok" balas Jungkook tersenyum evil.  
"Dasar stress!" lanjut JHope menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
-

Di lapangan sekolah...

Jin : Ping!  
Jin : Hyak kalian dimana?! Kenapa lama sekali sih?  
Suga : Otw hyung sabar  
JHope : Iya bentar, lagi otw nih.

"Lama banget sih nangkep anak perempuan doang" gerutu Jin.  
"Hyak kau! Hormatnya yang bener!" teriak Jin dari pinggir lapangan pada V yang sedang dihukum di tengah lapangan, dijemur dibawah ganasnya terik matahari.  
"Huh berisik sekali dia" balas V malas.  
-

Akhirnya Suga dan JHope sampai di lapangan juga. Jin pun langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Jimin?!" ucap Jungkook kaget melihat Jimin yang sudah tertangkap oleh senior Suga.  
"Jungkook?!" ucap Jimin kaget juga melihat Jungkook ditangkap oleh. . .  
"Ahahahahaaa~" tawa Jimin terlepas dengan bebasnya. Suga dan Jin yang bingung melihat Jimin lalu melihat ke JHope yang ada dibelakang Jungkook.  
"Buahahahahahah~" tawa Jin dan Suga lebih heboh.  
"Kenapa dengan mukamu itu hah JHope?" tanya Jin masih tertawa.  
"Hah?! Apa?! Apanya yang kenapa?" ucap JHope bingung.  
"Mirror please!" Ucap Suga lalu memberikan cermin kecil pada JHope.

"Aaaaa!" teriak JHope shock melihat mukanya yang seperti Gatotkaca gagal, berkumis baplang, bertompel hitam gede banget, dan penuh kerutan seperti kakek-kakek madesu?!  
"Jebal! Siapa yang mencorat-coret mukaku yang tampan ini hah?!" teriak JHope shock.  
"Tampan? Haha iya kau tampan sekali sekarang" ejek Suga tertawa puas.  
"OMG! Senior! Kau lucu sekali kalau tertawa" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba pada Suga.  
"Mwo?!" ucap Suga menjewer telinga Jimin. Jimin yang merasa kesakitan hanya meringis sambil senyum-senyum memandangi Suga.  
"Cieeee senior Suga sama Jimin cieee~" sindir Jungkook yang tiba-tiba mendapat jitakan dari JHope.  
"Cia cie cia cie! Kau! Kau yang menggambari wajahku kan?!" bentak JHope.  
"Ehehehe. . ., ba-bagus kan senior?" ucap Jungkook yang terkekeh lucu sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada JHope.  
"Apa?! Bagus katamu?!" lanjut JHope menatap Jungkook tajam.  
"Ishhh yang satu dilema, yang satu perang dunia. Males gue. Mending gue samperin aja tuh si V yang kepanasan nungguin mereka" ucap Jin lalu berjalan ria ke tengah lapangan meninggalkan empat orang gak penting baginya.  
-

"Hyak sudah sudah, hukumanmu selesai" ucap Jin pada V lalu menarik tangannya.  
"Tapi bukannya baru sebentar ya?" tanya V bingung sambil mengikuti Jin yang menariknya berjalan ke arah kantin.  
"Sudahlah kau capek kan habis dihukum, duduk dan pesanlah apapun yang kau mau disini" balas Jin lalu duduk bersama V sesampainya di kantin sekolah.  
"Benarkah? Tapi kau yang bayar ya senior" ucap V langsung membuka daftar menu di meja.  
"Ah baiklah, aku kan kaya raya, recehku juga banyak nih" ucap Jin menunjukkan dompet penuh uang seratus ribuan dan dollar yang ia sebut receh?!  
"Sombong sekali kau senior" ucap V melihat isi dompet Jin lalu kembali membaca menu.  
"Bilang saja kau iri" balas Jin yang hanya di balas dengusan oleh V.  
-

JHope mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi dengan kesal.

"Dasar adik kelas jail! Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan menyesal telah melakukan ini!" gerutu JHope menggebrak wastafel kamar mandi penuh kemarahan.

Beberapa adik kelas yang ada didekatnya di kamar mandi hanya melihatnya takut dan menjauh perlahan-lahan.  
-

"Ayo cepat lari kalian berdua! Jangan berhenti terus! Atau kutambah hukuman kalian" teriak Suga yang sontak membuat Jimin yang awalnya jalan santai lalu berlari kembali mengitari lapangan.  
"Haduh aku capek banget nih" keluh Jimin mengusap keringat di dahinya.  
"Aku juga haus banget nih Jiminnn" balas Jungkook ikut mengeluh.  
"Jungkook!" teriak JHope dengan toanya dari pinggir lapangan sambil duduk disamping Suga dibawah pohon yang rindang.  
"Cepat lari! Kau baru 7 keliling. Cepat masih ada 43 keliling lagi yang harus kau selesaikan!" lanjut JHope teriak lebih keras.  
"Hyak kau gila! Bagaimana kalau dia pingsan?! Jimin saja cuman aku beri hukuman 10 keliling" ucap Suga mengingatkan JHope.  
"Sudah biarkan, biar dia kapok dan menyesal telah mengerjaiku." balas JHope tak peduli.  
"Jahat sekali kau. Dia kan cewek, kalau dia kenapa-kenapa tanggung jawab lu JHope!" jelas Suga mengingatkan untuk kedua kalinya.  
"Hmmmp. . ." balas JHope datar sambil memainkan hpnya.  
"Ish keras kepala!" lanjut Suga menggelengkan kepala.

Kemudian Suga menghampiri Jimin yang sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"Ayo sekarang kau masuklah ke kelas, bergabung dengan anak lainnya!" ucap Suga lalu mengantar Jimin menuju salah satu kelas.  
"Ini minumlah dan jangan buat onar lagi!" ucap Suga sambil mengusap keringat di dahi Jimin lalu memberikan sebotol air minum.  
"Woaaa jadi senior sekarang perhatian nih sama aku" ucap Jimin tersipu malu.  
"Apa?!" ucap Suga kaget.  
"Terserahlah! Sudah sana cepat masuk!" lanjut Suga mendorong Jimin masuk kedalam kelasnya. Setelah mengantar Jimin masuk ke kelas, di luar kelas Suga tersenyum senang dan berjalan dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil yang menggembirakan.  
-

"Ayo lari, lari, lari, lari! Masih 20 keliling lagi!" teriak JHope pada Jungkook yang sudah sangat kelelahan.  
"20 keliling lagi?! Aku sudah tidak kuattt" gumam Jungkook ngos-ngosan.

BRUKKK?! Jungkook akhirnya jatuh pingsan di lapangan setelah berlari hingga 39 keliling. Apa?! Sarap JHope!

JHope yang melihatnya berpikir bahwa Jungkook hanya pura-pura jatuh.  
"Hyak Jungkook tidak usah pura-pura, cepat lari lagi! Masih ada 11 keliling yang belum kau selesaikan!" teriak JHope keras dengan toanya.

Jungkook yang benar-benar pingsan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. JHope yang merasakan badfeeling, kini mulai cemas dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Jungkook?! Jungkook?! Bangunlah!" ucap JHope menggoyangkan tubuh Jungkook. Namun tetap saja tidak ada pergerakkan sedikit pun.  
"Ah tidak, dia benar-benar pingsan. Maaf Jungkook aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu begini" lanjut JHope cemas.

JHope mengangkat tubuh Jungkook yang lemas dan membawanya ke UKS dengan cemas.

Ia lalu menidurkan Jungkook di salah satu kasur UKS. Mungkin karena benar-benar merasa bersalah dan khawatir pada Jungkook, JHope mau merawatnya, terus mengganti kompresan di dahinya, mengecek suhu tubuhnya, bahkan terus menggenggam tangannya. Mwo?!

Ia menunggu Jungkook bangun dengan cemas dan sangat khawatir. Melihat Jungkook yang masih belum bangun, ia akhirnya jadi ketiduran di samping kasur.  
-

"Hoammm. . ., eh?! Ini dimana ya?" Jungkook terbangun dan bingung melihat sekelilingnya.  
"Dan apa ini?" ucap Jungkook mengambil pengompres di dahinya lalu melihat JHope yang tertidur disamping kasur UKS yang ditempatinya.

"Apa? Apa senior JHope yang melakukan semua ini?" gumamnya pelan lalu melihat tangannya yang digenggam JHope lalu melamun memandangi JHope.

Drettt Drettt?! Tiba-tiba Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar getaran ponsel. Ia melihat ada panggilan masuk di ponsel JHope yang diletakkan di atas meja dekat kasur.

"Hyak senior! Senior! Ini ada telepon!" ucap Jungkook berusaha membangunkan JHope.  
"Eomma jebal 15 menit lagi. . ." gumam JHope seperti orang yang mengigau.  
"Ishhh sudahlah aku angkat saja" lanjut Jungkook lalu mengangkat telepon di ponsel JHope.

"Hyak JHope! Kenapa baru diangkat hah! Daritadi aku sudah menelponmu puluhan kali dan kau baru mengangkatnya sekarang. Darimana saja kau hah?!" teriak suara seorang wanita di ponsel tersebut yang sepertinya seorang noona.  
"M-maaf, ini bukan JHope, JHope sekarang sedang tidur, aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya, ta-tapi dia tidak bangun juga. Jadi aku akhirnya yang mengangkat telepon ini." jelas Jungkook dengan gugup.  
"Mmmmp begitu ya. Lalu kau siapanya? Apa kau pacarnya?" tanya si penelepon.  
"Hah?! Ah aniya. Aku hanya adik kelasnya." balas Jungkook.  
"Hmmmp kalau begitu jika adikku yang bandel itu sudah bangun, tolong kau suruh dia pulang secepatnya oke. Bilang saja itu perintah noonanya Tiffany. Bisa kan Jungkookie?" pinta Tiffany noonanya JHope.  
"Ah ne eonni" balas Jungkook.  
"Terimakasih ya Jungkookie pacar adikku. Byeee~" ucap Tiffany lalu mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.  
"Iya tapi aku bukan. . ." tut tut tuttt?  
Jungkook yang belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya harus mendapati sambungan telepon yang sudah diakhiri oleh Tiffany.  
-

"Hmmmp kau! Kau sudah bangun?!" ucap JHope ketika bangun dari tidurnya lalu melihat Jungkook yang duduk di atas kasur memerhatikannya.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?! Apa kepalamu sakit? Kakimu? Tanganmu? Perutmu? Badanmu? Katakanlah padaku jika kau merasa sakit sekarang!" tanya JHope cemas.  
"Aku tidak papa kok senior. Mmmmp... senior!" balas Jungkook.  
"Syukurlah. Iya kenapa?" lanjut JHope lega.  
"Tadi... Tiffany Eonni meneleponmu senior, karena kau tidur jadi aku yang mengangkatnya. Dia bilang kau harus segera pulang." jelas Jungkook.  
"Apa?! Noona?!" balas JHope kaget.  
"Yap yap yap!" balas Jungkook tersenyum lucu.  
"Ah gawattt aku tidak mau pulang. Nanti malam aku harus menginap ke rumah Suga kalau begini." gumam JHope mondar-mandir tidak jelas.  
"Kau sudah baikkan kan. Kalau begitu masuklah ke kelas dan bereskan tasmu, sebentar lagi kalian pulang." ucap JHope tiba-tiba.  
"Ah iya baiklah, terimakasih sebelumnya Senior" balas Jungkook tersenyum manis pada JHope.  
"Eh?! Iya iya, aku juga minta maaf. Kita bahas ini lain kali saja ya, aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap JHope gemas melihat Jungkook lalu mengacak rambutnya sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi terburu-buru meninggalkannya.  
"OMG! Senior JHope baru saja mengacak rambutku?" gumam Jungkook dengan pipi merona.  
"Hyak Jungkookkkk ada apa denganmu? Dia itu Seniormu! Aku sebagai salah satu anggota buron pemberontak, harus melawan para senior, termasuk dia. Dia adalah lawan. Sadarlah Jungkook! Jangan baper jangan baperrr!" ucap Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

KRINGGG! Bel pulang pun tiba. Jungkook, V, dan Jimin bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah ketika pulang. Jungkook dan V lalu melihat Jimin melamun dan senyum-senyum absurd sendiri, mereka memerhatikannya dengan bingung dan cemas, jangan-jangan Jimin gila?!.

"V dia kenapa?" tanya Jungkook pada V.  
"Mana kutahu? Dia terlihat seperti orang gila dengan dunia khayalnya sendiri atau mungkin. . . sedang jatuh cinta" balas V, lalu malah ikut-ikutan melamun dan senyum-senyum gak jelas sambil memegang pipinya yang merona.  
"Jatuh Cinta?. . .APA?!" teriak Jungkook hingga menyadarkan V dan Jimin dari dunianya.  
"Ishhh berisik sekali kau Jungkook!" protes V dan Jimin.  
"Eheheh? Mian mian, tapi apa benar kau dilema Jimin? Jujurlah!" tanya Jungkook menyelidik Jimin.  
"Mmmmp iya begitulah." balas Jimin tersipu malu.  
"Ah jinja?!" ucap Jungkook kaget.  
"Jangan bilang kalau orang yang membuatmu dilema adalah salah satu senior!" ucap V seperti orang cemas akan sesuatu.  
"Sayangnya itu benar. Aku menyukai salah satu senior" balas Jimin malu-malu.  
"APA?!" teriak V, Jungkook, JHope, dan Suga shock. MWO?! JHope dan Suga?! Jadi, daritadi JHope sama Suga nguping deket pager?!

-TBC-

Don't forget to Review!

 **Catatan Gak Penting Hayea :**

Halo! Hayea balik lagi nih! *wingbuatpembacasetiahayea

Okay buat yang udah nunggu lanjutan ff ini kelamaan ampe gondok terus jamuran, dengan senang hati akhirnya Hayea mampu megupdate chapter 2 ini. Maaf banget bukannya Hayea males, cuman demi apa?! tugas sekolah Hayea banyak banget mentemen, padahal nih ff chapter 2 udah siap diluncurkan sejak seminggu yang lalu, namun berhubung kemarin-kemarin Hayea sibuk banget terutama sama tugas praktek, jadinya yah ditunda terus deh. Miannn ya readersss . thank you to readers who still wait for me. *nyanyilaguiKON-waitformelebay *plakk #maklumikegilaanHayea.

Okay sekarang lanjut balas-balasan review kalian deh. Daripada dengerin curhat Hayea yang ngenekin bikin mual hwehe. *nyengirkuda

hopiekookie : ahahay makasih udh nyemangatiin Hayea dan udh mau RnR my ff. Hayea jadi makin semangat nih haha.

Jang Taeyoung : Jimin disini Hayea buat gender switch jadi cewek, soalnya dari awal Hayea bayangin Jiminnya jadi cewek hehe. Jadi bukan BxB deh intinya.

csupernova : okay udah lanjut nih gomawooo

applecrushx : okay udah lanjut nih gomawooo

Park In Jung : Haduhh maaf ya atas kesalahannya dan haiii aku suka banget ff km Jungieeee, apalagi yang "A Doll". Pokok'e daebakkk. Makasih udah nyemangatin Hayea, kamu juga semangat yaaa. Hwaiting!

Riska971 : Woaaaa makasih udh RnR, tapi Hayea gak kepikiran buat bikin yang hot nih. Tapi, kalau Hayea sanggup, Hayea bakal berusaha dehhh. :D gomawooo

YuRhachan : Syukurlah, Hayea akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Thank you for RnR.

machillaloannindisch1 : Ini GS, Hayea gak kepikiran buat yaoi soalnya. Aduhhh makasih udh dibilang keren, tapi Hayea belum sekeren author lainnya yang udah mahir hehe. Dan ini hopekook karena Hayea suka Hopekook very much, mereka lucu banget soalnya di mata Hayea. Gomawooo

amiracarlin2 : okay ini dah lanjut ya~ dan Jimin udah ketangkep tuh sama prince garamnya... eh?! Prince gulanya maksunya hehe, thanks for RnR.

GitARMY : Haduhhh maaf dari awal Hayea buat Jiminnya itu sebagai perempuan. Disini Hayea membayangkan Suga sebagai cowok galak dan Jimin sebagi cewek manis pemberontak. Tapi nanti Hayea coba bikin cerita dengan uke Suga dan seme Jimin deh. Gomawoooo for RnR.

cookies : okay udah lanjut nih gomawooo

mamay : okay udah lanjut nih gomawooo. Nasibnya Jimin baik-baik aja kok cuman gak tau tuh hatinya? Yap trio geblek yang entah nasibnya gimana haha.

natsuka12 : okay udah lanjut nih gomawooo. Aduhhh makasih udh dibilang keren kedua kalinya, tapi Hayea belum sekeren author lainnya yang udah mahir hehe.

KhoerunNisa259 : okay udah lanjut nih gomawooo. Nasibnya baik kok, tapi gak tau tuh hatinya? Eh?!

Chiminsaeng : Hauhhhh sekali lagi maaf karena Jimin bukan seme. Soalnya dari awal Hyea bayanginnya Jimin itu jd cewek. Miannnn. thank you for RnR. :'))

ChimSza95 : Iya jimin emang manis kok hehe *plakk , mau dibilang manis atau enggak? yang pasti semua member BTS itu ganteng kyaaa *plakkk #maafkankelakuanHayea

jchimchimo : mau jimin seme atau uke, yang penting dia jadi pemain dah udahhhh, Hayea jadi bingung dengan semua inih #pusingpalaHayea hehe. Tapi makasih buat kalian semua yang udh RnR. :')

SasaClouds : ya tapi gak selamanya bakal selamat wkwk karena prince gulanya udh berhasil nangkep dia tuh. Dan aku setuju banget kalau Jimin imut kelakuan bocah, apalagi kalau udah sama hyung-hyung nya bikin gemes liatnya. Kayak gemesnya Hayea ngeliat Chanwoo Ikon. Eh?! Dan plis hentikan debat kalian. Peaceee~

michaelchildhood : okay udah lanjut nih gomawooo

: iya mereka juga couple favorit Hayea, terutama Hopekook hehe. Iya bukan yaoi, soalnya Hayea dari awal emang gak mau bikin cerita yaoi dulu, tapi kalau nanti gak tau deh you for RnR.

Jiminie : Yap mereka emang bakal cari perkara terus nih selama mos mereka, jadi sabar aja deh buat seniornya haha. Okay hentikan perdebatannya ttg Jimin and just let's be friend. Peaceee~ Btw Hayea gak sekeren itu kok ceritanya dibandingkan cerita author lain Hayea belum ada apa-apanya.

.564 : okay udah lanjut nih gomawooo. Okay hentikan perdebatannya ttg Jimin lagi and just let's be friend. Peaceee~. Mari berhigh five dengan Jimin dan Suga! Yeayyyy!

Maaf buat yang gak kesebut, makasih banyakkk yaaaa.

Okay thank you for RnR. See you.

Tunggu Hayea di next chapter yaaa~

Byeeeeeee~ *muahhhmuahhhh #kecupbacahkeningreaderyangsetiasamaHayea


End file.
